Priminha Sedução
by NathyBandeira
Summary: Bella cansou de ser apenas a priminha dez anos mais nova, cansou de ser apenas a garotinha a quem Edward protegia, ela iria mostrar a ele do que ela é capaz. A sua missão era seduzir e conquistar. Linguagem pornográfica e cenas de sexo.
1. Prologo

**Oi meninas, bem vindas a minha nova short fic, sei que parece muito clichê, mas surgiu-me essa ideia e resolvi trazer aqui para vocês. Comentem muito para me dizer o que acharam. Até depois...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julho de 2011

- Eu não acredito que ele esqueceu de novo - resmunguei baixinho.

Levantei do sofá e fui caminhando para o andar de cima bem devagar, como só estávamos o primo e eu a maioria das luzes estavam apagadas e eu não queria tropeçar e quebrar algum vaso importado da tia Esme.

Respirei fundo e subi as escadas, a irritação começando a chegar, porque Edward fazia isso, sério, eu só vinha pra cá uma vez no ano e sempre ele prometia de me levar pra algum lugar e esquecia depois, poxa vida eu tenho 14 anos e quero aproveitar minhas férias, porque ele não colaborava?!

Assim que cheguei ao segundo andar fui direto pra porta dele e respirando fundo bati... E nada. Bati novamente, e nada. Perdendo a paciência girei o trinco, e qual a minha surpresa, a porta estava aberta. Olhei ao redor e nada dele, o som estava ligado baixo, a luz apagada, o quarto estava iluminado apenas pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela, entrei mais no quarto e finalmente pude ver que vinha luz do banheiro que permanecia com a porta entre aberta.

Uma sensação estranha me tomou junto com a curiosidade, e bem devagarzinho fui em direção à porta do banheiro.

Nunca iria esquecer esse momento, pensei comigo mesma.

Rapidamente me aproveitei do escuro do quarto e me escondi nas sombras, de um ângulo que podia ver perfeitamente tudo que se passava dentro do banheiro, e que visão.

O priminho estava em pé, completamente nu dentro do chuveiro, e como o Box era de vidro transparente não deixava nada para a imaginação.

Sua cabeça estava inclinada para trás, seus olhos fechados, a imagem mais magnífica que eu já havia visto. Nunca tinha visto um homem nu, nem me interessei muito pelo assunto, mas vendo o priminho como veio ao mundo meu interesse aflorou.

Seus ombros largos, o bumbum durinho, e do modo que ele estava à apreciação era completa, podia ver tudo. Seu peitoral era bem definido com poucos pelos, barriga saradinha, quadril estreito, e o que me fez suspirar de surpresa, o seu enorme membro, nunca pensei que o de um homem adulto pudesse ser tão grande, e olhando para seu membro eu senti meu corpo reagir.

Meus mamilos ficaram eretos e doloridos, e senti algo escorrer entre as minhas pernas, fiquei surpresa com a minha reação, sabia o que estava acontecendo, meu corpo estava desejando aquele pau.

Não conseguia desgrudar os meus olhos daquela cena, sentia minha calcinha cada vez mais encharcada, mas estava pouco me importando, só o que me interessava era continuar olhando. E como se soubesse estar sendo observado, Edward alisou seu membro, me fazendo engasgar com a cena.

Sua mão subia e descia devagar, como uma caricia, e cada vez parecia que seu pau crescia mais e que meu corpo reagia junto.

Sem pensar em mais nada desabotoei meu short e o abaixei junto com a calcinha, nunca tinha mim masturbado, mas meu corpo necessitado pedia por isso, e lentamente esfreguei meu clitóris, a sensação foi explosiva, mordi os lábios para não gemer.

O priminho começou a aumentar a intensidade dos seus movimentos, seus gemidos eram musicas para o meu ouvido, me molhava mais a cada um.

A sensação em meu ventre era mais forte. Sem pensar em mais nada tirei a blusinha que vestia e toquei meus seios, causando uma sensação a mais.

Enquanto acariciava meus mamilos e pressionava meu clitóris, meus olhos não saiam daquela perdição de homem.

Podia ver as veias do seu pau inchando cada vez mais, seus movimentos agora eram rápidos e precisos, seus gemidos cada vez mais auto me enlouqueciam.

Eu podia ver que ele estava perto, assim como eu. Vendo aquele pau coloquei um dedo em minha fenda, e foi o que bastou pra mim, o gozo veio forte, me deixando entorpecida e me levando ao chão.

Fiquei ofegante sentada perto da porta, ainda o olhando se tocar, então eu vi o momento, sua boca se abriu em um perfeito O, seu gemido foi mais forte, seu pau vibrou e começou a liberar seu gozo. Parecia uma obra de arte erótica, o prazer de um Deus Grego.

Encostando a cabeça na parede Edward começou a relaxar seus músculos antes tencionados, seu magnífico pau desarmado. Naquele momento peguei minha blusa, levantei meu short com tudo e me retirei do seu quarto, indo direto para o meu. Joguei-me na cama me sentindo relaxada, pensando no meu priminho.

Eu sempre preferi Edward aos outros, ele sempre foi um cavalheiro comigo, me tratando como uma princesa, me mimou bastante. Ele causava uma paixonite em qualquer garota e comigo não era diferente, eu era louca por ele, mas sabia que ele não olhava pra mim assim, eu era apenas a priminha e ele um homem 10 anos mais velho que eu, residente de medicina, tinha todas as vadias comendo na palma da sua mão.

Porém naquele momento eu mudei, iria fazer o priminho me notar, ele iria ver que a priminha era mais, muito mais.

Naquele momento eu me decidi, eu iria sentar naquele pau e cavalgar loucamente, realizar todas fantasias pornográficas com aquele homem, e garanto a vocês, que se eu não conseguir, eu mudo meu nome.

Priminha sedução entrando em ação!


	2. Capitulo 01

- Finalmente de volta a Forks – sussurrei pra mim mesma enquanto descia do avião, estava numa enorme ansiedade para encontrar o priminho Edward novamente, mal podia esperar pra ver sua reação ao meu novo eu.

Pois é, depois daquele dia a três anos atrás eu fiquei tarada no priminho, mas claro que pelo meu jeito de menina ele não reparava em mim, ele até me deu uma boneca de presente dois dias depois, eu fiquei louca da vida, eu, ali, toda louca pelo pau monumental dele, e ele me vem com uma boneca, aff, deu até vontade de perguntar se não podia trocar por um boneco, de preferência inflável e que vibrasse, pra ver se ajudava a diminuir meu fogo, mas claro que a menina educada falou mais auto, dei um sorriso de lado e agradeci.

Então naquele momento eu vi que precisava mudar, ganhar mais corpo, ficar mais mulher, por isso resolvi entrar na academia assim que voltasse para Phoenix, iria malhar loucamente e nas próximas férias eu voltaria e chamaria a atenção do Edward.

Puro engano...

Meses depois quando eu voltei para minhas férias de verão ele continuou me tratando como a priminha, a garotinha das bonecas, fiquei louca, de raiva, e tesão claro. Se possível o priminho estava mais gostoso, mais encorpado, ficava molhada só de olhar pra ele, e a fantasia rolava solta, tanto que ele quase me pegou gemendo o nome dele enquanto me tocava sofregamente.

Fiquei tão atentada naquela época que sempre que eu podia entrava no quarto do priminho quando ele estava no banho. Ainda consegui assistir ele se tocando três vezes, o que me causou maravilhosos orgasmos.

Porem uma desgraça se abateu sobre mim.

Próximo a minha partida, duas semanas antes acho, Tânia apareceu, a nova namorada do priminho, foi jantar com a gente, era toda sorrisos, também pudera, se eu tivesse um homem daqueles estaria sorrindo 25 horas por dia, mas aquele sorrisinho falso não me enganou, era uma boa de uma bisca, ainda teve a cara de pau de dizer que eu precisava conhecer a prima dela que era da minha idade, pois ela seria mais divertida pra mim do que o priminho gostoso.

Até parece, só de imaginar o tanto de diversão que eu teria cavalgando naquele homem me deixava quente, então eu tinha certeza que não, nada seria mais divertido que estar com ele.

Mas qual não foi minha surpresa...

No dia seguinte fiquei louca de alegria, o priminho iria me levar ao cinema, me animei logo, podia ate tirar uma casquinha dele, mas então descobri a traição dele, porque isso era uma traição, marcar cinema comigo só pra encontrar aquela sonsa da namorada dele e a tal prima dela, e ainda nos deixaram as duas sozinhas pra sessão e sumiram.

Se eu desse o braço a torcer eu agradeceria a Tânia por isso, mas como eu sou ruim não digo nem morrendo.

Naquele dia eu conheci Rosalie Halle, que hoje vem a ser minha melhor amiga e cúmplice nos meus planos. Ela também detesta a prima, disse que tem certeza que ela não é tão santa quanto prega e que ficaria feliz em me ajudar a me livrar da bisca. De inicio duvidei, mas logo depois percebi que ela era verdadeira, e hoje somos uma frente unida.

Depois desse evento não fui mais passar as férias na casa da tia Esme, inventei um horror de desculpas para não ir lá, até agora.

Preparei-me durante todo esse tempo, e o homem lá de cima deve ter ouvido minhas orações, porque meus seios de quase nada passaram pra tudo de bom, meu quadril cresceu um pouco, minha bunda com todo respeito era de matar, minha cintura fininha, mantinha a barriga saradinha, em resumo, eu era uma puta de uma gostosa, podia ter o homem que eu quisesse, os machos da academia eram todos loucos pra mim fuder, mas eu só fazia doce, não dava bola pra nenhum, só o priminho me interessa e agora eu também vou interessar a ele, porque eu voltei pronta pra conquista-lo.

Cheguei no meu portão dando graças pelo tempo bom que fazia em Forks, queria causar naquele fim de mundo, marcar presença logo de cara com um look super sexy, mas normalmente Forks faz um frio desgraçado, por mais que a coragem fosse grande estava morrendo de medo de pegar algum resfriado que quebrasse todos os meus planos.

Mesmo com todo o medo do tempo coloquei um shortinho que marcava bem minhas formas, um corpete preto que realçava os meus seios, minha jaqueta de couro e pra finalizar uma meia bota de salto agulha, estava pronta pra guerra.

Assim que me aproximei mais da multidão no aeroporto baixei meu óculos escuro e comecei a procurar o priminho pelo saguão, e nem sinal dele. Já estava ficando louca da vida, me esqueceu de novo, só pode ser.

Bufei irritada, era só o que me faltava, nem causar eu podia porque o priminho não colaborava.

Comecei a empurrar o carrinho em direção a entrada enquanto pensava como eu ia embora, olhei mais uma vez ao redor e nada dele, porém meus olhos se cruzaram com os de um gostoso que descaradamente me secava.

Vi ali a minha oportunidade de testar a minha nova personalidade cara-de-pau, porque a Bella tímida nunca conseguiria pegar o priminho de jeito, então me despedi dela no aeroporto de Phoenix.

Com todo o charme joguei meu cabelo para trás e sorri pra ele, o poder estava em mim.

E se fosse para comprovar o que eu estava dizendo o cara engoliu lentamente e pude perceber ele tentando acalmar sua animação nas partes baixas.

Rindo internamente desfilei em sua direção. Fazendo cara de menina inocente o abordei.

- Oi, você é daqui de Forks? – dei um sorriso de lado, esse já estava no papo. Sorrindo meio aéreo o cara respondeu sem deixar de me encarar, serio, o jeito que ele me olhava estava me deixando desconfortável, parecia até que eu estava nua.

- Olá moça bonita, sou daqui sim – falou lentamente – A moça precisa de ajuda?

Sorri baixando os olhos, isso sempre funcionava.

- É que sou nova aqui e não vieram me buscar – falei fazendo bico, mas por dentro eu estava gargalhando, o cara estava caindo direitinho no meu teatro, espero que o priminho seja fácil assim. – Será que você poderia me informar como faço pra chegar a casa da minha tia?

- Linda eu adoraria te ajudar, faço até melhor, te deixo em frente a casa da sua tia – sorriu pra mim, se eu não fosse tão louca no priminho eu até que me alegrava em pegar esse gostoso, mas sabe como é, minha calcinha é privativa, só o priminho que pode tirar – A propósito, meu nome é Seth.

Carona garantida. Sorrindo largamente eu o abracei.

- Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella – sussurrei no seu ouvido, vendo seus pelos se arrepiarem, sorri mais com isso, eu estava ficando boa na coisa.

- Já esqueceu que não se deve falar com estranhos Isabella? – aquela voz rouca que atormenta minhas fantasias soou bem próxima a mim.

Sorrindo docemente me virei, agora era a hora de botar meus planos em ação.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Desculpe a demora, a universidade esta uma loucura... Gente como demorei a postar pretendo colocar outro capitulo daqui pra sábado, normalmente vai ser uma vez na semana, nas sextas, mas quando eu não postar coloco dois capítulos na seguinte.**

**Mas o que estão achando dessa Bella bem doidinha? Coitado do priminho.**

**Por favor, comentem...**


	3. Capitulo 02

- Priminho – gritei me jogando em seus braços. E que braços – que saudades – sussurrei em seu ouvido. E a reação foi instantânea, os pelinhos do seu pescoço se arrepiaram, e como eu não presto nem um pouco, arrastei meu nariz pelo seu pescoço suavemente, colocando um beijo em sua jugular para finalizar.

Queria gritar de tanta alegria, se possível ele ficou mais arrepiado. Rapidamente virei para Seth, não podia ser mal educada com meu novo amiguinho. Coloquei um sorriso bem cheio de segundas intenções antes de falar com ele.

- Obrigada gato, mas minha carona acabou de chegar. Quem sabe nos vemos por ai e não combinamos algo – falei, e para completar lancei um beijo para ele.

Serio, o garoto parecia meio aluado, ele não disse nada, apenas confirmou com a cabeça e continuou me secando. Como já tinha dito tudo o que queria olhei para o priminho que fazia uma careta bem estranha. Achei melhor tira-lo dali antes que implicasse com o gatinho. Segurei na sua mão e o sai arrastando junto com a mala.

Como se acordasse de um transe ele simplesmente parou e me puxou.

- Ficou maluca Isabella, como você fica de papinho com um completo desconhecido, e se ele fosse um assassino, psicopata... E ainda por cima pendurada no cara – começou dando um baita de um sermão, como não estava nem afim disso, me aproximei e tasquei um beijo naquela boca gostosa, e que boca, eu fantasio com ela a tanto tempo, a pena é que foi apenas um selinho, mas funcionou como eu queria, ele se calou na hora, e me olhava de olhos arregalados.

- Calma Ed, nesse fim de mundo todo mundo conhece todo mundo, nada ia acontecer – falei e pisquei pra ele – Alem do mais, a culpa é sua, quem mandou me esquecer aqui no aeroporto?

Falei fazendo bico, e não me passou despercebido seu breve olhar em minha boca.

- Não esqueci você, só sai mais tarde do plantão, por isso a demora – falou passando a mão nos cabelos – Não vou mais discutir com você sobre esse episodio, mas que ele não se repita dona Isabella, não quero ver esses caras secando a minha priminha.

Sorrindo marotamente retruquei.

- Fazer o que se eu sou tudo isso – dei um giro passando as mãos no corpo – pura gostosura.

E finalmente ele me percebeu, olhava todo o meu corpo, e fazia uma cara, que pelo amor de todos os santos, aquilo era cara de sexo.

Sorrindo mais ainda, me empinei um pouco, fazendo com que ele olhasse para os meus seios. A reação dele não podia ter sido melhor, uma pequena elevação nas calças, mas perceptível ao meu olhar conhecedor daquele monumento de homem. Como se quisesse clarear a mente, ele sacudiu um pouco a cabeça e olhou em meus olhos.

- Então vamos logo embora, rainha do ego – sorriu pra mim enquanto pegava a minha mala – É bom ter você aqui Bells, senti saudades – beijou minha testa e foi em direção a saída. Sai que nem uma retardada atrás dele.

Quando chegamos ao carro consegui me recuperar do momento, sério, eu estava a tanto tempo desejando esse homem que qualquer coisa vinda dele me deixava subindo pelas paredes.

Sorrindo entrei no carro, isso ia ser muito divertido. O priminho estava no papo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando chegamos à casa dele foi tudo tranqüilo, Tia Esme me recebeu de braços abertos, Tio Carl, como eu o chamava desde pequena, abraçou-me forte e beijou-me na bochecha, e depois disso fui levada para o meu novo quarto, que pra minha felicidade era em frente ao do priminho.

- Ai querida que coisa boa você vir morar esse tempo conosco – falou tia Esme enquanto me ajuda a colocar as coisas no closet – Fiquei tão feliz quando sua mãe me ligou. Nunca achei certo uma mocinha como você ficar indo de lugar em lugar, sem nunca se fixar, você precisa de uma rotina, e de amigos.

Concordei com a cabeça. Tia Esme tinha total razão, eu sentia falta de uma vida normal, principalmente agora no ensino médio, eu queria amigas, festas de colegial e todo aquele drama escolar, ser um pouco normal para variar, mas com os pais que eu tinha isso era meio impossível. Meus pais eram donos da Up, uma empresa especializada em tecnologia de ponta, os aparelhos eram requisitados em todos os cantos do mundo, e meus pais vivam em pesquisas, indo de lugar em lugar, eu acho que esse era o diferencial da empresa, mas infelizmente isso não me permitia ter uma vida normal. Tia Esme vivia perturbando a minha mãe para me deixar uns tempos com ela, mas dona Renné resistia, dizia que queria acompanhar meu crescimento, e bem, independente de todas essas andanças eles eram bons pais, um pouco relapsos, mas faziam o seu melhor. Então quando me senti pronta pedi a mamãe para terminar o ensino médio em Forks, verdadeiramente queria tudo isso, mas lógico, o meu objetivo principal é pegar o priminho. E aqui estamos, eu moraria aqui por no mínimo dois anos, super proveitosos se depender de mim. Sorrindo respondi.

- Que bom Tia, eu também estava super empolgada para vir morar com vocês.

- Eu tenho lá minhas duvidas, você passou tanto tempo sem vir passar as férias aqui, comecei a achar que não gostava mais da gente – falou me olhando. Largando tudo que tinha nas mãos fui abraçá-la.

- Que besteira Tia, a senhora sabe que amo você e o Tio Carl como pais, vocês sempre estiveram lá por mim, nunca colocaram dificuldades e sempre me trataram igual aos meus primos, nunca deixarei de amar vocês, isso é impossível – terminei beijando sua bochecha.

- Sua danadinha, olhe o que fez – falou secando os olhos marejados – Nós também amamos muito você. Agora vou deixar você descansar.

Depois que Tia Esme saiu do meu quarto terminei de arrumar as coisas e me deitei para pensar um pouco, organizar minhas estratégias, porem acabei pegando no sono. Quando acordei faltava pouco para o jantar, rapidamente me ajeitei e desci.

Não poderia ter sido mais normal, jantamos como uma família comum, falando do dia de cada um, das minhas futuras aulas, que graças a Tia Esme eu já estava devidamente matriculada na Forks High School, e como se os Deuses estivessem olhando por mim, o melhor presente de boas vindas do mundo. Tio Carl anunciou que ele e Tia Esme passariam vinte dias numa convenção médica em Seattle. Queria soltar fogos de artifício, assim seria muito mais fácil. Naquela noite dormi igual um anjo, não podia estar mais tranqüila com meus planos.

**PRIMEIRO DIA**

Despedimos-nos deles no jardim, depois de varias recomendações eles seguiram viagem. Olhando para o priminho lancei o meu sorriso mais inocente e perguntei.

- Então Ed, o que faremos hoje – pisquei para salientar minha cara de menininha.

- Sinto muito princesa, mas tenho trabalho hoje, tenho que estar no hospital daqui a pouco – falou com uma cara de pesar – podemos combinar algo mais tarde quando eu chegar, o que acha?

Isso era uma droga, teria que mudar meus planos.

- Tudo bem – falei meio cabisbaixa – Mas depois você é todo meu em?! Não quero saber de desculpas. – sorri largamente.

- Estamos combinados então, quando eu chegar nós vamos jantar fora, o que acha?

- Perfeito – falei me aproximando, ficando nas pontas dos pés o beijei no canto da boca – Mal posso esperar – falei antes de entrar correndo.

Rapidamente olhei pela janela do hall, e mentalmente fiz minha dancinha da vitoria, ele estava parado lá, com uma cara meio estranha tentando ajeitar meu sonho de consumo em suas calças, que pelo visto estava animadinho com meu desempenho.

Como aqueles desenhos animados, me veio uma idéia instantânea, faltava só a lâmpada acendendo em cima da minha cabeça. Subi correndo as escadas e corri para o banheiro, prestes a colocar a minha idéia em ação.

Meia hora depois abri a porta do quarto, tudo estava silencioso, o único barulho vinha do quarto de Edward, rapidamente me aproximei e bati na porta, a resposta não demorou a vir.

- Pode entrar Bella – falou mais alto, logo abri a porta e me aproximei. O quarto dele continuava igual, as diferenças eram mínimas, observei, ele estava de costas para portar guardando uns papeis em sua maleta, aproveitando a oportunidade fiquei bem perto dele, o espaço era mínimo, um palmo talvez.

- Preciso da sua ajuda – falei calmamente.

- Em que você... – parou de falar assim que olhou para mim de cima a baixo, não é pra menos, eu estava em sua frente de calcinha fio-dental branca de renda segurando um top na frente dos seios, mas claro deixando estrategicamente as laterais à mostra. Sorrindo falei o mais natural possível.

- Eu quero que feixe os botões pra mim, eu não alcanço – falei me virando, e como quem não quer nada passei a mão de leve na frente das suas calças.

Esperei um pouco até sentir suas mãos em mim, todo o meu corpo se arrepiou, a medida que ele fechava os botões seus dedos as vezes passavam suavemente pela minha pele, automaticamente fiquei molhada, oh praga de homem.

- Pronto, todos fechados – falou sua voz um tanto rouca, sem perder a oportunidade virei novamente passando a mão por suas calças, e qual a minha surpresa ao perceber um aumento de volume, minha vontade imediata foi de apertar, mas consegui me segurar e levar meu plano adiante. Olhando em seus olhos agradeci e logo segui para a porta. Assim que cheguei ao portal, virei apenas à cabeça, deixando toda a minha bunda ao seu maravilhoso olhar, perguntei.

- Será que você poderia me deixar na casa da Rosie? Não vejo à hora de matar as saudades – mordi o lábio inferior para finalizar meu desempenho.

O priminho mantinha as mãos em punho ao lado do corpo, podia ver a veia no pescoço pulsando loucamente, gotículas de suor se formavam em sua fronte, em outras palavras, ele continha a todo custo a excitação. Fazendo um esforço bem visível ele respondeu.

- Claro Bells, é caminho – arrastou a voz, parecia que ele estava fazendo um grande esforço, e eu estava adorando.

Sai rebolando do seu quarto, deixando meu bumbum em evidencia. Da porta do meu quarto ouvi um gemido abafado. Meu sorriso foi de um canto a outro.

Priminha sedução 1 x Priminho Deus Grego 0.

_**Se ainda tiver alguém acompanhando, olá. Quero me desculpar pela demora, estava sem nenhuma inspiração pra essa história, parece que simplesmente sumiu tudo da minha mente, agora finalmente estou conseguindo continuar, espero que não me abandonem. Deixem suas opiniões, beijos para todas e até a próxima, que será logo, garanto!**_


	4. Capitulo 03

- Você só pode estar ficando maluca – recriminou-me Rose enquanto andava de um lado para o outro no seu quarto.

Revirei os olhos para seu exagero.

- Desesperada, talvez – sorri marota – Maluca... nunca. Meu plano é brilhante Rose, eu vou fazer o priminho beijar o chão que piso. Ou melhor, beijar a minha perseguida.

Pisquei em sua direção para provoca-la.

- Isso ainda vai dar em merda, guarde as minhas palavras – falou se jogando ao meu lado na sua cama.

A encarei, vendo a sinceridade em seus olhos. Respirando fundo comecei a falar.

- Chegou a minha hora Rose – olhei para o teto – Se eu não tentar com tudo o que tenho e falhar, vou sentir que fracassei. Tenho que usar todas as armas que eu possa dispor. Eu tenho certeza que de alguma forma a vaca da sua prima deu um poderoso chá de calcinha ao priminho, por isso que ele não larga ela.

Rose gargalhou alto.

- Chá de calcinha?! Eu queria saber de onde você tira essas coisas – disse enquanto enxugava as lagrimas – Mas, sério Bella, é necessário droga-lo? Acho que você está correndo um risco grande com essa ideia deturpada. E se algo der errado, como você vai explicar isso.

Se apoio no cotovelo para me encarar.

- Nada vai dar errado Rose – falei sorrindo marota – Aprendi muita coisa em todas essas viagens com meus pais, principalmente a ministrar essa erva, com a quantidade certa o priminho vai acreditar que está sonhando, como a fase *R.E.M do sono, inicialmente ele vai cochilar por uns quinze minutos e quando ele acordar depois vai sentir como se estivesse no sonho, um sonho muito real que vai durar em torno de quarenta minutos, depois ele vai dormir como um bebê. No dia seguinte vai ser apenas um sonho quente.

Rose olhou pra mim com dúvida.

- E isso funciona mesmo? Você já viu o resultado? Não vai deixa-lo viciado? – perguntou de uma vez.

- Vi em uma aldeia na África, a _Lori-Lori_ é usada como um remédio, para tratar os pacientes feridos e mantê-los meio conscientes, não tem risco algum e nem vicia. Eu sei a dosagem certa, e garanto a você que daqui para o fim de semana vou ter usado meu v-card com o priminho. Ou não me chamo Isabella.

Rimos juntas da minha frase canastrona.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As 20:30 em ponto ouço o carro do priminho estacionando na garagem, aproveito os minutos restantes só para olhar ao redor e ver se não está faltando nada para o início do meu plano. Aparentemente tudo está perfeito, rapidamente me posiciono em frente ao sofá e aliso a saia do meu micro vestido cinza, sua saia é rodada, com um pouco de movimento ele pode ver minha calcinha de renda fio, sento no braço do sofá e cruzo as pernas esperando o exato momento em que Edward abra a porta, que não demora mais que cinco minutos.

Sua apreciação flagrante em minhas pernas só serve de combustível para mim, com isso tenho certeza que não demorará muito para conseguir o meu intento.

- Está linda Bells – tenta disfarça sua descarada apreciação – Só me dê dez minutos para um banho e em seguida saímos para jantar.

Falou já seguindo para a escada.

- Espere Eddie – falei arrastando um pouco seu nome, fazendo com que ele virasse no mesmo instante em minha direção – Não acho justo fazer você sair depois de um dia inteiro no hospital só por um capricho meu – baixei os olhos com falsa inocência.

- Não me importo Bells – começou falando, mas rapidamente me aproximei e coloquei minha mão em sua boca.

- Sei que está cansado, por isso preparei o nosso jantar. Então porque você não sobe e relaxa um pouco no chuveiro enquanto eu aqueço nosso jantar – falei roucamente enquanto acariciava seus lábios antes de retirar a mão.

Piscando meio atordoado ele disse um mero "sim, volto logo" e correu escada a cima. Rindo segui para a cozinha, a vitória estava garantida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As horas passaram rapidamente, conversamos durante todo o jantar, eu o fiz rir várias vezes. Foi como antigamente, quando eu era a menina dos seus olhos. Percebi nisso um ponto positivo, além do sexo, que eu sabia que seria algo cósmico, nós tínhamos assunto, éramos bons conversando e isso era muito importante também.

Assim que Edward desceu as escadas eu entreguei-lhe um copo de suco especial, e agora, depois de uma hora era possível ver que a erva começava a fazer efeito. Seus olhos eram um tanto nublados e seu semblante era de quem estava prestes a adormecer.

- Bells o jantar estava maravilhoso – sorriu meio de lado – e a companhia é encantadora, porém estou muito cansado e não sei se vou aguentar muito mais, sinto muito por deixar você só, mas preciso ir dormir.

Se levantou um tanto devagar da mesa e se aproximou de mim.

- Não tem problema priminho, vou ficar bem – sorri olhando em seus olhos.

- Boa noite querida – beijou minha testa e foi em direção a escada.

Rapidamente organizei as coisas na cozinha e subi correndo as escadas indo em direção ao meu quarto, coloquei uma meia calça preta e meus scarpins vermelhos bem alto, segui direto para seu quarto, a porta estava escorada, como se fosse até um convite, ri com esse pensamento.

Abri lentamente para não chamar atenção se ele ainda estivesse acordado, porém não era necessário, o priminho estava esparramado na cama apenas de boxer dormindo a sono solto. Aproveitei enquanto ele não despertava e preparei o som, coloquei a cadeira de sua escrivaninha em frente a cama e dei uma conferida no espelho que estava por trás de mim, isso tornaria perfeito o meu momento. Rapidamente sentei-me na cadeira e cruzei as pernas, seria a imagem ideal para quando acordasse.

Suas pálpebras começaram a tremer levemente, seus olhos piscaram algumas vezes, a cada piscada eu sentia a tensão em meu estomago aumentar, era agora.

Aos poucos Edward foi sentando na cama, eu podia ver que ele estava um pouco confuso, meio fora da realidade, do jeito que eu queria. No exato momento que ele se encostou na cabeceira da cama foi que percebeu minha presença.

- O que faz aqui Isabella? – perguntou devagar, sua voz um tanto arrastada.

Sorrindo meio de canto, como os caras adoravam, eu abri lentamente minhas pernas atraindo seus olhos para aquela região e subi as mãos pelo joelho chegando bem próximo da virilha, fazendo com que ele engasgasse.

- Vim realizar seu desejo – e lambi os lábios o provocando – Agora relaxe e goze meu querido, pois o espetáculo é todo pra você.

Apontei o controle para o som e liguei, fazendo os acordes vibrarem pelo quarto. Larguei o controle no chão e fiquei de pé, sentindo a música entrar em meu organismo, sentindo todo o meu corpo vibrar.

_Meu bem, vamos até o fim essa noite_

_Baby, estou quente como um forno_

_Preciso do seu amor_

_Meu bem, não vou aguentar por muito tempo_

Virei de costas para ele e comecei a balançar levemente os quadris, passei as mãos pelas laterais do meu corpo, levantando a saia na subida, nessa hora ouvi sua respiração engatar, olhei pra ele por cima do ombro, seu rosto estava avermelhado e sua respiração era forte, sem perder o foco coloquei as mãos por dentro da saia e me abaixei, retirando a calcinha no processo.

_Este desejo está ficando cada vez mais forte_

_E eu sinto esta emoção_

_Eu quero cura sexual_

_Cura sexual, baby_

_Me faz sentir tão bem_

Virei de frente com a calcinha fio de renda preta entre os dentes, rebolei novamente segurando a saia, subindo pelas pernas, dando ao priminho um leve vislumbre da minha buceta depilada.

_Cura sexual, meu bem, funciona para mim_

_A cura sexual é algo que é muito bom_

_Sempre que lágrimas tristes começam a cair_

_E minha estabilidade emocional me abandona_

_Há algo que eu posso fazer_

_Eu pego o telefone e te ligo_

_Meu bem, e eu sei que você vai estar lá para me orientar_

_O amor que você me dá vai me libertar_

_Se você não sabe com o que está lidando_

_Eu posso te dizer, querida, é cura sexual_

Coloquei a perna em cima da cadeira abrindo mais as pernas, passei a mão pelo interior das coxas, eu estava ficando molhada, e acariciei, abaixei a perna e coloquei as mãos nos pés da cama dando a Edward uma rápida visão dos meus seios que estavam quase pulando fora do decote, me erguendo novamente coloquei as mãos nas costas ainda rebolando, estava na hora de abrir o zíper.

_Levante-se, levante-se, levante-se, vamos nos amar esta noite_

_Acorde, acorde, acorde, porque você sabe como fazer direitinho_

_Meu bem, eu fiquei doente esta manhã_

_Tinha uma tempestade dentro de mim_

_Meu bem, eu acho que estou capotando_

_E as ondas estão crescendo e crescendo_

_E eu sinto esta emoção_

_Eu quero cura sexual_

Lentamente abaixei o zíper e virei novamente de costas antes que meu vestido caísse de vez no chão, me deixando apenas com as meias e o scarpins. Rebolei descendo e empinei a bunda na subida dando ao priminho uma visão perfeita da minha buceta encharcada e do meu buraquinho, seu gemido foi instantâneo.

_Cura sexual é muito bom pra mim_

_Me faz sentir tão bem, é uma adrenalina_

_Ajudaliviar a mente e é muito bom para nós_

_A cura sexual, baby, é boa pra mim_

_A cura sexual é algo que é muito bom_

_Bom para mim, é bom para mim_

Novamente de frente passei as mãos pelo meu corpo agora nu, arrastando lentamente pelo meu abdome, como uma caricia subindo para os seios onde alisei e belisquei meus mamilos, soltando um gemido involuntário.

- Oh... Porra... Não posso mais Bells – gemeu Edward se agitando um pouco na cama.

Balancei a cabeça em negativa e continuei a mim acariciar, levando minhas mãos aonde eu mais precisava.

_Meu amor, oh_

_Não consigo me controlar, apenas agarre_

_Meu corpo inteirinho_

_E então, logo, logo_

_Nós estaremos nos amando_

_Meu bem, oh, você está se sentindo bem_

_Você é o meu remédio, abra este final feliz e me deixe entrar_

_Querida, você é espetacular, mal posso esperar você me operar_

Lentamente passei o dedo pelos grandes lábios esfregando um pouco meu clitóris, eu estava pegando fogo, sem muita demora coloquei a perna sobre a cadeira dando uma visão privilegiada ao priminho e enfiei meu dedo até onde deu, gememos os dois juntos. Friccionei em minhas paredes algumas vezes antes de retira-lo. Com as pernas um pouco bambas subi na cama, me estabeleci no colo de Edward e levei meu dedo melado com minha essência aos seus lábios, mesmo um pouco torpe ele não se fez de rogado, chupou com gosto fazendo com que eu encharcasse mais. Sem desconectarmos nossos olhos Edward colocou suas mãos em meus seios e começou a fazer leves caricias em meus biquinhos. Eu estava me realizando, finalmente suas mãos estavam em mim, estavam me dando prazer. Automaticamente comecei a esfregar minha buceta nua em seu pau por cima da cueca, ele já estava duro como pedra, duro por mim.

_Levante-se, levante-se, levante-se_

_Vamos fazer amor essa noite_

_Acorde, acorde, acorde, acorde_

_Pois você faz direitinho_

Sem que eu esperasse sua boca se apossou do meu seio o engolindo por inteiro, como um bebê faminto, ele alternava entre lambidas, chupadas e mordidas, com certeza estariam sensíveis no dia seguinte, eu estava pouco me importando.

Eu gemia cada vez mais alto.

- Edward... isso... que delicia – não conseguia falar direito, meu tesão estava a mil, me consumindo por inteiro.

- Isso princesa, rebola gostoso no meu pau – falou em intercaladas, mordendo meu mamilo no final.

Seus impulsos se tornaram mais rápidos, sua boca mais exigente, sua boxer já estava ensopada de nossos líquidos, mas nenhuma de nós parávamos, queríamos chegar ao sublime.

Agarrei seus cabelos a medida que me esfregava nele mais rápido, seus quadris se chocavam com os meus, causando um atrito fantástico. A tensão em meu estomago aumento, senti arrepios pelo meu corpo, eu estava perto de gozar.

Como se percebendo minha situação, Edward enfiou de repente um dedo em minha buceta, imitando o ato enquanto ainda devorava vorazmente os meus seios. Isso foi a gota d'agua pra mim. O orgasmo veio como uma avalanche sobre mim, nocauteando todos os meus sentidos, e ao mesmo tendo me fazendo mais viva do que nunca, mais sensível, me fazendo gritar em histeria. Edward não ficou pra trás, suas mãos apertaram firme minha cintura, me puxando cada vez mais sobre o seu pau, e muito em breve seu gemido veio forte, mostrando que o seu clímax também chegou.

Cai molemente sobre o seu corpo, minhas forças tinham ido embora e pela inercia do priminho as dele também. Porém, qual não foi minha surpresa quando de repente o priminho nos mudou de posição, ficando por cima de mim.

- Você é tão gostosa Bells – falou antes de morder meu pescoço – Mal posso esperar para meter fundo nessa bucetinha apertada.

Suas palavras caíram como larva sobre mim, finalmente eu teria o que eu queria, mesmo que não fosse da forma que eu queria, preferia que ele estivesse totalmente sóbrio, mas como dizem, cavalo dado não se olha os dentes.

Enquanto ele lambia e sugava meu pescoço, suas mãos tentavam tirar desajeitadamente sua boxer. Sem perder tempo comecei a ajuda-lo.

Finalmente estávamos os dois nus.

- Prepare-se priminha – falou enquanto metia dois dedos em minha buceta me alargando – Vou te comer tanto que amanhã não será capaz de andar.

- Mete meu gostoso, minha bucetinha está piscando por esse mastro enorme – lambi os lábios me preparando.

Edward tirou seus dedos e posicionou seu pau em minha entrada, fechei os olhos me preparando para a dor.

Todo o ar em meus pulmões sumiu, eu não conseguia respirar.

O priminho caiu com todo o corpo em cima de mim, a erva tinha chegado ao efeito final, ele dormia como morto. Sacudi seus ombros tentando acorda-lo, ele não podia me deixar assim.

Justamente na melhor parte o homem apagou.

Oh vida cruel!

Com muito esforço consegui sair de baixo dele, rapidamente recolhi qualquer vestígio da minha presença e levei para o meu quarto, voltei ao quarto dele para fechar a porta. Não resisti a uma última lasquinha. Aproximei-me dele e dei uma mordidinha na sua bunda. Que perdição de homem. O cobri com o lençol e sai puxando a porta.

Teria que ir dormir frustrada orgasticamente mais uma vez.

*Sono R.E.M - O **sono R.E.M.**, ou _Rapid Eye Movement_ ("movimento rápido dos olhos"), é a fase do sono na qual ocorrem os sonhos mais vívidos. Durante esta fase, os olhos movem-se rapidamente e a atividade cerebral é similar àquela que se passa nas horas em que se está acordado. As pessoas acordadas durante o sono REM, normalmente, sentem-se alertas, com maior índice de atenção, ou mais dispostas e prontas para a atividade normal.

*Lori-Lori – erva fictícia.

Música do capitulo: Marvin Gaye – Sexual Healing


End file.
